1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a transfer roll used and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrographic system, electric charges are formed on an image holding member comprising a photoconductive photoreceptor using inorganic or organic materials, and an electrostatic latent image is formed using a laser light or the like obtained by modulating an image signal, and subsequently the electrostatic latent image is developed with a toner into a visible toner image.
Thereafter, the obtained toner image is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium such as recording paper in a direct manner or through an intermediate transfer medium, thus obtaining a desired reproduced image.
Particularly well known among the apparatus that use a system comprising a primary transfer of a toner image formed on an image holding member to an intermediate transfer member, and a secondary transfer of the toner image from the intermediate transfer member to recording paper, is a bias roll image forming apparatus system in which the recording paper is pressed against the intermediate transfer member by a conductive or semiconductive bias roll (having a volume resistivity of 1010 Ωcm or less), and a toner image is electrostatically transferred to the paper by application of a voltage.